


Trip Around the Sun

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: All their friends were there. They’d shared food and drinks, laughs and old stories. Candles were blown, wishes were made, cake was consumed. It was the perfect birthday.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 30
Kudos: 138





	Trip Around the Sun

All their friends were there. They’d shared food and drinks, laughs and old stories. Candles were blown, wishes were made, cake was consumed. It was the perfect birthday as far as Tony was concerned. He took a minute to look around the room from his current vantage spot in the sitting area. Rhodey, Bucky and Steve were in the kitchen, talking about hockey playoffs. Pepper and Natasha were with him on the couch, talking about some television show or another he wasn’t aware of. He thought of May and Peter, who’d had to leave early because Pete was visiting MIT the next day. He settled back on the couch, closing his eyes, pleased with how the day had gone.

“Why hello there, birthday boy,” his husband’s voice was deep and soft and silky in his ear, as he rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder over the back of the couch a few minutes later.

“Hi there yourself, hot stuff,” Tony replied cheekily, lifting his head just enough to place a kiss on Steve’s cheek.

Steve never failed to make him smile, and Tony didn’t think he’d ever get tired of the feeling he left in his chest – warm, and full, and pure love. The blond curled his arm around Tony, his hand resting on his chest, returning the kiss he’d just gotten, lingering just so, his lips on Tony’s skin sending sparks where they touched. Steve’s hand inched higher, his fingers unable to resist finding skin as he let his hand roam and make its way under the collar of Tony’s t-shirt, ending up resting on the middle of his chest, right over his heart.

“You know, there’s still people here. Might not be the best time to start canoodling.” Tony chirped, unable to resist the smile that kept growing on his lips as Steve kissed along his neck.

“Don’t much care for that right now,” he replied simply, the words slow and drawn out.

“Steven, how many beers have you had?” Tony finally asked with a laugh as he noticed the half empty bottle in his husband’s other hand.

“Enough to feel fuzzy, but not enough to be completely drunk,” Steve replied before nipping Tony’s ear gently.

“And apparently, just enough to make you really handsy,” Tony rested a hand over the one Steve had under his shirt still. “Want me to kick everyone out?”

“No, I can wait a bit more. This is nice, having everyone here,” Steve answered, fondness painting his words. “Happy Birthday, babe.”

Tony turned his head to properly look at him, blue eyes full of love and admiration, all directed towards him. He moved his hand from Steve’s and rested it on Steve’s cheek instead, the blond melting into the touch with a content hum. “It was beyond happy. It was perfect. Thanks, sweetheart.” Steve leaned down to kiss him, slow and sweet, even in their awkward position.

“Might be reconsidering kicking everyone out now, just sayin’,” Steve told him with a mischievous grin, making Tony laugh.

“Stevie, not sure groping your husband in front of your guests is very polite. Your mother raised you better than that, come on!” Bucky called out as he settled next to Natasha.

“How about screw you, Buck,” Steve replied with a playful smirk.

Rhodey settled next to Tony, laughing at the two younger men. “Had a good birthday so far, Tones?”

“Yeah, it’s been perfect. Thanks so much for coming, all of you,” Tony looked around at their friends. He couldn’t help but notice the look Pepper and Natasha shared, both of them looking like they were up to something.

“Well, since we’re all here, I guess now’s a good time to give you birthday gift,” Pepper chimed in.

“Guys, I specifically asked for no gifts, I meant it too,” Tony answered back slightly perplexed.

“Well, it’s not exactly a birthday gift… the timing was just really good since we’re all here, that’s all,” Natasha answered as Bucky handed Tony an envelope he hadn’t noticed was on the side table.

Tony looked at Steve who just shrugged, genuinely unsure of what was going on either. The blond straightened up behind the couch, staying behind Tony so he could see the contents of what he was opening.

“Pepper, this is a contract…” Tony looked over to her, confusion setting in. He’d seen it more times than he cared to admit over the last few weeks but never filled in or signed. Steve leaned over to look when Tony didn’t finish his sentence. His eyes just kept getting bigger every time he read through the first few lines.

“Shit,” was all the blond could say in reply. He looked up to Natasha and then Pepper. “Is this for real? What the hell…”

“Come on, Steve, I wouldn’t joke about this, you know me better than that I hope,” Natasha replied, smiling softly at him, knowing he didn’t think she would be malicious in her intent.

“Natasha, we can’t… this is just… wow,” Tony couldn’t find the words. There were no words to describe how he was feeling.

“I need to sit down,” Steve whispered to himself before he rounded the couch and settled himself next to Tony, taking the papers from him, flipping through them but not really reading anything except the names that kept coming up. “Nat, this is too much, we can’t ask you to do this.”

“And you didn’t, I’m offering,” she replied. “Look, James and I talked about it, he’s okay with it. And, it actually might make it easier too. No one would suspect it was yours, there’s enough pictures of the 4 of us out on double dates, they’d just assume it was ours.”

“This is… fuck, I can’t think right now. I’m regretting that last beer,” Steve replied, putting the papers aside, and settling his head in his hands.

“Natasha, this is too much, it’s just… it’s really too much!” Tony couldn’t find any words either. He rubbed Steve’s back, prompting the blond to look up.

“Just listen, okay?” Natasha started. “I would not be offering if I didn’t mean it or want to do this, okay? So, as hard as it is to accept, just let that part go. Like I said, James and I spoke, he’s on board. I talked it out with Pepper, since I knew she had all the details from legal, and I know she had to take care of some of the paperwork, she walked me through the process and spoke to your lawyer about it. I got my own, separate from all of you, but with Pepper’s amazing recommendations. Everything is up to code, so we don’t have to worry on that front. And, this is just a preliminary contract, we can sit down and iron out all the details later. But the sentiment remains. I would love to do this for you two. I don’t think I know two people who would make better parents. If you’ll have my uterus, I would love to be your surrogate.”

Steve and Tony just starred at her, unable to speak. This is what they’d wanted and hoped for. It was right in front of them, quite literally, and yet, Tony was rendered absolutely speechless. Never in a million years did it ever cross either of their minds to ask this of any of the women in their lives, and yet Natasha was offering, and had made sure to consult everyone she needed so this would work. She was willing to put her body and mind through all that, just for them. How _could_ he find any words to even say thank you for the offer, let alone decide if this was something to consider or not.

“Tony, I checked everything really is up to par. Natasha and I spoke about it. She is doing this for all the right reasons. All of us want nothing but to see you two happy,” Pepper chimed in, reaching to grab Steve’s hand.

“And while I didn’t really do much in this whole process, I approve the plan all around, not that it matters much,” Rhodey chimed in, making Tony chuckle.

“Steve, say something?” Bucky coaxed the blond, who turned his gaze to him, his expression unreadable.

“I don’t know what to say… I… I didn’t expect this at all,” Steve said, sounding truly baffled. “Nat… you’re really sure about this?”

“I am, Steve.” She smiled sincerely at the blond. “I am absolutely, 100% sure about this.”

“I already reminded her that meant getting your swimmers inside her. She wasn’t as grossed out as I thought she might be,” Bucky replied with a smirk, as Steve erupted in laughter.

“You’re a dumbass, Barnes,” Tony finally said between fits of laughter, shaking his head.

“Look, you don’t have to answer now, take some time to think about it, but know that it is a legitimate offer, okay?” Natasha added, seriously this time.

“Thank you… I really don’t know what else to say,” Tony replied as Steve looked at him. “I think that goes for both of us, really.”

“It does. I am seriously at a loss for words. Thank you, Nat,” Steve added.

“It’s getting late, we should probably head home, give you guys some space.” Pepper chimed in.

Everyone started leaving after saying their goodbyes, Natasha and Bucky heading out last.

“Sorry to have sprung that on you, I hope it wasn’t out of line?” Natasha asked as the four of them stood in the entrance.

“Not out of line, just caught us off guard is all,” Steve answered. “You’re really sure about this?”

“Absolutely. We both are,” Natasha confirmed, wrapping her arms around the blond for a tight hug.

“For real Steve. We know it won’t be easy, but we’re in if you two are,” Bucky added seriously.

“We’ll talk about it, and let you know. Thank you, both of you,” Tony added.

They left after another round of hugs and goodbyes, leaving Steve and Tony frozen in place in the entrance, just looking at each other.

“Well, this is not how I expected tonight to end,” Tony admitted.

“That makes two of us. Can we sit down? Not gonna lie, if we don’t talk at least a bit, I won’t sleep tonight.” Tony nodded and followed Steve to the living room.

Steve settled himself in the recliner, Tony joining him as they lay in each other’s arms for a few minutes, processing the implications of Natasha’s beyond generous offer.

“I have no clue what to say right now. Please tell me you have something,” Steve whispered after they sat there for 10 minutes.

“It was my birthday wish,” Tony admitted quietly. “I blew out those candles and wished that we’d find a solution, whatever it might be, and then, here it is. I mean, this is exactly what we wanted, and really, it’s a great solution, right? We’d be there every step of the way. It’s Nat, we can trust her. And she’s right, I think the paps would be off our trail and just assume our best friends are having a baby… it’s almost too perfect. Why is it so hard to just say yes?” Tony added.

Steve squeezed Tony a bit tighter, “I know. I want to say yes so bad, but I am enjoying things right now too. That sounds so selfish, but I’ve really enjoyed the last couple of weeks, babe.”

“You’re allowed to enjoy non-stressful, quiet times, Steve. It’s not a crime.”

They were both quiet for a moment. Tony’s thoughts drifting back and forth through different options, possibilities, outcomes. Pros and cons, good and bad. He couldn’t come up with the right answer. And truly, there was no right answer, was there? The brunette closed his eyes, letting the feel of his husband beneath him soothe his thoughts.

“Hey Steve?”

“Yeah, babe?”

Tony propped his head up so he could look into his husband’s eyes. “I love you.”

The smile he got in return, fond and soft and so full of love, was worth all the questions and noise in his brain in that moment. Steve moved the hand that was rubbing circles on Tony’s hip to the side of his husband’s face, pulling him in for a kiss before he finally replied, “Love you too, Tony.”

“What if…,” Steve added cautiously after a beat. “I mean, unless Nat wants to get this over with now. Maybe we say yes, but not right now? Take the summer, relax a bit, and try for it in the Fall? Or later if we think we need more time?”

Tony had considered the option, and it did make sense. He sat himself up on Steve’s thighs, straddling him. “That seems like the most logical answer, yeah.”

“That’s just me though. What are you thinking?” Steve asked, his hands resting at Tony’s hips back to rubbing circles without any thought to the motion of his fingers, a movement he did subconsciously all the time now and that Tony loved more than he’d ever known he would.

“No, I’m with you. I want to say yes too, Steve. I was just so caught off guard by this. It feels weird to get exactly what we wanted all of a sudden, and not feel like jumping on it.”

“I know what you mean. Do you mind that it’s Nat?”

“No, god no! I love her, you know that. I mean, I worry _because_ it’s her? What if something goes wrong? Or it doesn’t work, for whatever reason… I don’t want this to mess up our friendship, but no, I don’t mind that Nat would be our surrogate. I kinda love the idea of getting to see our future little bean grow, you know? We’d be able to go to appointments and be there for ultrasounds, and it wouldn’t be weird. It would be so nice.” Tony smiled so broadly at the thought.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about… We’d need to set some ground rules, ‘cause I do not want to lose Nat and Bucky because of this.”

“I like the idea of waiting a bit though, take some time to really think about it, make sure everyone is on board and on the same page. Enjoy a bit more us time too.”

Steve looked up at his husband, smiling tentatively. “So, it’s a yes then?”

“I think so, yeah.” Tony took a long breath, before resting his head with Steve’s. “Hey, wanna go practice making a baby? Since it’s my birthday and all.”

“I know I’m still a bit tipsy here, but pretty sure we’re missing a few parts to make that happen, mister genius,” Steve answered with a laugh.

“Fair, but the general idea is similar enough. And some parts of it we do need to know well before we start the IVF part.” Tony was wiggling his eyebrows, making Steve laugh even more.

“Fine, lets go practice masturbating,” Steve answered seriously as he stood in one swift motion, bringing Tony up with him causing the brunette to yelp.

“Steven, that is not what I meant, and you know it. I demand birthday sex!” Tony smirked as Steve headed for the stairs.

“Fine, but only ‘cause it’s your birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D Hope you enjoyed this, and are doing well! *waves*


End file.
